Iago
Iago (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) was once the loud-mouthed avian minion for the villainous Jafar in ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin''. Trivia *He's voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. *Iago became a minor villain in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Iago became a minor villain in ''Ash's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Iago became a minor villain in ''Alex's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Iago appeared as a sidekick to both Jafar and Neltharion in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. He will later change his ways when he meets with the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The Return of Jafar and Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves. *Iago became a minor villain in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Iago became a minor villain in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Iago will become a minor villain in Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago became a minor villain in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin. *Iago guest starred as Jafar's henchman in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster'', ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'', ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After'', and ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado''. *Iago will become Pooh's ally in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar and after the end of the film, he will be with the heroes from now on. *Iago became a minor villain in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago became Simba's ally in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar. *Iago will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film to help Jafar get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Iago will become Littlefoot's ally in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Iago will make his first guest appearance as a good guy in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, in which he will become an ally of Fievel Mousekewitz. *Iago will become Bloom's ally in Bloom and The Return of Jafar. *Iago will become the FT Squad's ally in The FT Squad and the Return of Jafar. *Iago will also guest star as a hero in The FT Squad's Adventures in Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird. *Iago will become a minor villain in Cool McCool's Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago will meet Barney in Barney meets Aladdin, becomes friends with him in Barney and The Return of Jafar, and move in with him in his house in Barney, Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Gallery Iago.gif Jafar,Maleficent.png|Maleficent Jafar and Iago Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Anti Heroes Category:Allies Category:Animal characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Henchmen Category:Former villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Birds Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Idiots Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Pets Category:Comic Relief Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana's Honorary members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Angel Squads Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Parrots Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Traitors Category:Singing characters Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Adventures Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies